Harry Potter en marche vers l'olivier de paix
by Magaly
Summary: Harry va arriver en sixième année, à Poudlard, cet année il devra affronter Voldemort, accepter la mort de son parrain, mais il fera aussi la connaissance d’une personne très étonnante, ayant un rôle important dans sa construction et la destruction de Vou
1. On essaye de profiter des vacances

Les personnages appartiennent tous à J. K. Rowling, à part quelques uns.  
Résumé générale et banale de ma fiction :  
Harry va arriver en sixième année, à Poudlard, cet année il devra affronter Voldemort, accepter la mort de son parrain, mais il fera aussi la connaissance d'une personne très étonnante, ayant un rôle important dans sa construction et la destruction de Vous - savez - Qui.

Cet été là, avait été très dur pour Harry, il avait essayer de se remettre de la perte de son parrain, mais seul chez son horrible «famille» , sans ses amis la tache n'avait pas été très facile.

Il été 00 h 01 ce 31 juillet. Harry se réveilla de son sommeil, trois hiboux venait d'arriver. Il se leva alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour les faire entrer. Il se posèrent sur le lit d'Harry ce qui leur durent les hululements de Hedwige, que Harry s'empressa de faire taire pour ne par réveiller son oncle. Il reconnu Coqecirgue, le petit Hiboux de Ron. Il prit la lettre y étant accroché et s'empressa de l'ouvrir :

Salut Harry,  
J'espère que tu va mieux qu'avant les vacances, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment, mais soit fort. Sinon j'allais oublié JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Je ne t'es pas joint ton cadeau pour la bonne et simple raison que je préfère te la donner en main propre, parce que je t'invite a partir du 3 août jusqu'à la rentrée. Et tu as intérêt à venir, car tous est organiser pour toi, Dumbeldore a donné son accord, et tes moldus te laisseront je pense le droit de partir de chez eux. Envoie moi vite ta réponse ! On viendra te chercher ( en voiture, je pense que cela vaut mieux ) et Hermione viendra aussi chez nous, mais un plus tard dans la semaine.  
Ron

Harry sauta de joie à l'idée d'aller chez Ron, car il en avait besoin pour se remonter le moral. Il regarda son lit et pris la seconde lettre. IL reconnu immédiatement l'écriture d'Hermione, toujours aussi fine et régulière.

Coucou Harry,  
Heureux Anniversaire !  
J'espère que mon cadeau joint à la lettre te plait, sinon j'espère que tu va mieux depuis la…enfin tu sais. Je serais chez Ron pour la fin des vacances et j'espère t'y trouver toi aussi. Et pour info, dans le monde sorcier, tout à l'air bien calme, trop calme… Les traces de Tu sais qui ont disparus.  
Mes amitiés,  
Hemione

Harry prit le paquet joint à la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'une très belle plume de Phœnix accompagné d'un petit mot «Il paraît que cela porte bonheur». A ces mots, Harry versa une larme, car il est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance, la perte de ses parents, Cédric et enfin son parrain. Ces derniers mois, un sentiment de haine envers ce monde qui l'entoure s'était emparé de lui. Il regarda sur son lit et trouva une dernière lettre :

Harry,  
Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir te dire autre chose que Joyeux anniversaire ! Je sais que dans les circonstances actuelles cela doit te paraître bien nulle, mais j'aurai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer à la rentrée, pour le moment c'est un secret, sinon je t'envoie toutes une boîte de pâtisseries françaises.  
A la prochaine, Hagrid

Harry y jeta un coup d'œil et décida d'en goûter une, il les trouva très bonnes par ailleurs car ces derniers temps les Dursley s'étaient montrer d'autant plus radin que d'habitude. Ce qui était sûre c'est que ces lettres lui avaient remis un peu de baume au cœur. Il relâcha les trois hiboux et alla se coucher, il était tard.

Il étai 7 h 02, sur le réveil moldu d'Harry lorsque qu'il fut réveillé par la voix «doucereuse» de sa tante. Arrivé en bas, pour le petit déjeuner, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que personne ne pensa à son anniversaire, mais il demanda la permission d'aller chez Ron, qu'il a son avis arriverait à avoir sans peine, à cause de «l'incident» de l'année dernière.

« Hum, Oncle Vernon, est - ce que je pourrai passé le reste des vacances chez mon ami, tu sais Ron ? Demanda - t - il.

- Ce rouquin ? Demanda t'il en levant les yeux de son journal.

- Oui, fit Harry sur un ton légèrement exacerbé.

Vernon regarda sa femme espérant un geste de soutient de sa part, une légère inquiétude dans le regard.

- C'est… d'accord, mais qu'ils se fassent discret à leur arrivé, je ne voudrais pas faire croire que j'appartient, à ses… ses… gens bizarres.

- Merci, répondit Harry amèrement, les Weasley n'étaient pas des gens bizarres»

Il se précipité dans sa chambre pour envoyé sa réponse à Ron, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il allait enfin quittait ce trou à rats.

Ron, C'est bon c'est d'accord je peut venir pour les vacances, cherche moi le plus tôt possible, j'étouffe ici… je te rassure je ne vais pas faire trop de bêtises !  
Encore merci Harry

Le 5 août, Ron et son père arrivèrent vers dix heures. Ron était toujours ce grand gaillard, qui avait bien grandit ces derniers mois.

« Salut Harry, fit - il en le voyant.

- Salut» fit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres pendant que Ron lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos.  
Après quelques questions assez classiques du type, ça va Harry ? ils prirent ses bagages sans oublier Hedwige et les chargèrent dans la voiture. Le cœur d'Harry était plus léger, même si il courrait un danger plus grand dans le monde sorcier il n'avait plus à supporter la solitude chez les Dursley, déjà si dure d'habitude mais là avec la mort de Sirius trop pesante pour les épaules d'un adolescent. Ce fur un trajet de deux bonnes heures qui commencèrent pour arriver chez Ron pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry parlèrent surtout de Quidditch, pour éviter d'avoir à embêter Harry pour le moment.

Chapitre 2 : Le Terrier

Harry avait a peine franchi la porte d'entrée, que Mme Weasley se précipita à son coup pour le serrer dans ses bras :

« Oh mon Harry ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es là !

- Merci fit Harry dès qu'elle l'eu lâché de son étreinte.

Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune fille à la tignasse rousse, entra dans la pièce pour venir l'étreindre, c'était Giny :

- Salut Harry ! Contente de te voir, on s'inquiétait pour toi.

- Merci, mais ça va je vais bien il a l'adresse de la jeune fille.

- Viens Harry on va monter tes bagages dans ma chambre.

- Ok fit Harry» Ils montèrent les escaliers tortueux de ma maison pour arrivaient dans la chambre de Ron, que Harry commençait à bien connaître, toujours aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley.

« Les jumeaux ne sont pas là ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, tu ne devineras jamais, ils ont créer leur propre magasins : «Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux» au chemin de traverse.

- C'est pas vrai ! Et ta mère elle à rien dit ?

- On début si, mais là ça fait deux semaines qu'ils ont ouvert et ça marche plutôt bien, alors elle à arrêter de rechigner.

- Sinon tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Demanda Harry

- Oui, elle m'a envoyé cette lettre, expliqua - t-il en lui tendant une lettre que Harry prit le commença à lire :

Coucou Ron,  
J'espère que tu vas bien, moi oui, je viens de rentrer de mes vacances en Grèce, c'est très veau là - bas. Je te remercie de m'avoir invité, j'arriverais le 7, dans la matinée. Sinon as - tu reçu tes BUSES, moi pas et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiétait ! Je t'embrasse,  
Hermione 

- Depuis quand Hermione signe «Je t'embrasse» demanda Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

- Jesépamoi fit Ron en ayant prit une teinte légèrement rose.

- Mais si tu sais, fit Harry en regardant les yeux au ciel, il savait très bien que quelque chose avait changé ces deux dernières année avec Hermione. Regarde, elle à peur pour ses Buses ! Fit Harry en rigolant, c'est vrai si elle ne les a pas, qui les a alors ?

- Je sais mais tu la connais, non ?

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Au faite je ne t'ai toujours pas donné ton cadeau, tiens c'est pour toi, expliqua t- il en sortant un gros cadeau d'une remise.

- Ron ! Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, fit-il en voyant l'énorme cadeau que son ami lui avait préparé, sachant que les Weasley ne roulait pas sur l'or.

- Allez ouvre !

- D'accord, Harry découvrit une grande tenue de Quidditch, orange, avec une signature de chaque membre de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

- Alors ça te plait ?

- Elle est superbe, Ron tu n'aurais pas du.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent elle ne m'a pas coûté aussi chère que ce que tu pense.

- Merci Ron, c'est tous ce que réussi à dire Harry face à son meilleur ami.»

Le reste de la journée se passa magnifiquement bien, en effet ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée dehors à jouer au Quidditch avec Giny, qui avait elle fait quelques progrès non - négligeables depuis qu'elle a fait parti de l'équipe, l'an dernier, lorsque Ombrage étais à la tête de l'école.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner les lettres, concernant Poudlard arrivèrent. Ron et Harry se précipitèrent si dessus, la première concernant le rentrée et les fournitures scolaires et la seconde les résultats des buses :

Cher Mr Potter,  
Nous avons l'immense joie de vous communiquer les résultats des B.U.S.E. que vous avaient passées en fin d'année dernière.

Métamorphose :  
- Théorie : E - Pratique : A+

Sortilèges :  
- Théorie : A - Pratique : O

DCFM : - Théorie : O - Pratique : O+

Potions : - Théorie : E - Pratique : A

Botanique : - Théorie : A - Pratique : P

Soin aux créatures magiques : - Théorie : E - Pratique : E Astronomie : - Théorie : A - Pratique : P Divination : P

Histoire : D O Optimal E Effort exceptionnel A Acceptable P Piètre D Désolant

Félicitations, vous avez obtenu 12 BUSE sur 16 soit plus de la moitié, donc obtenait le passage dans le dernier cycle de vos études à Poudlard et pouvez envisager la carrière d'Auror.

Le directeur et les autres professeurs

« Je suis trop content, j'ai eu 12 buses, fit Harry en exaltant sa joie sur Ron

- Moi que 10, mais c'est bon je passe j'en ai plus que la moitié ! Allez viens on va fêté cela, ma mère va être très heureuse de savoir que je ne suis pas comme les jumeaux.

Il traversèrent le salon pour trouve Mme Weasley dans la cuisine.

- Maman j'ai eu mes buses ! Fit - il en lui tendant sa lettre Harry aussi d'ailleurs

- Et bien on dirait que Hermione déteint sur vous deux, fit - elle un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Peut - être mais on est bien loin de l'égaler, fit - Harry, heureux, il se sentait un peu comme chez lui, ici, au Terrier.

- En tous cas je suis fier de vous, hein mon Ronichouné? Fit - elle en le tenant maternellement, mais apparemment le surnom que sa mère lui avait donné ne semblait pas lui faire très plaisir.

- Au mais c'est qui que je vois là, Ma chère famille et Harry ! C'étais Charlie, il était toujours si grand et éflanqué.

- Oh mais qu'est - ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ron

- Je suis arrivé cette nuit, maman ne t'as encore rien dit ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps fit-elle.

- Salut Charlie fit Harry.

- Salut Harry, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ais vu, tu ressembles, disons plus à un… un homme…

Cette remarque avait fait rougir Harry, il ne se sentait pas encore trop à l'aise avec son corps, car il est vrai que Ron et Harry ressemblaient maintenant plus à des hommes, qu'à des petits gamins de 11 ans.

- Merci, articula Harry

- Allez venais j'ai plein de truc à vous montrer de Roumanie.»

Cette journée là, au Terrier fut consacrée aux exploits de Charlie en Roumanie, et aux résultats de Ron et Harry. Une seule ombre au tableau, Harry eu du mal à dormir à cause de sa cicatrice qui s'étais faite douloureuse cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, Ron et Harry furent réveillé par une demoiselle qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

- Allez debout, leur lança t - elle.

- Hum, fit Ron encore endormi

- Allez Ron, sort de là et toi aussi Harry

- Salut ! Lancèrent Harry et Ron en découvrant Hermione.

Même si ils étaient encore à moitié dans leurs rêves, ils ne purent s'empêcher de contempler Hermione dans sa jupe et son jolie débardeur laissant devinait ses formes, elle avait le teint halé, et tenait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne laissait pas Ron indifférent.

- Allez sortez de là, une grande journée nous attend, il faut révisait, la rentrée approche, expliqua - t - elle.

- Attends tu n'est quand même pas venue là parce que tu voulais nous faire révisais ces les vacances, beugla Ron.

- D'accord mais ne venait pas vous plaindre si vos résultats ne sont pas correct à la fin de l'année.

- C'est bon Hermione on a eu nos buses, moi 12 et Ron 10, alors c'est bon calme toi ! Expliqua Harry.

- Ouais, mais moi toutes y encore de la marge, leur lança t-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Sinon, tu propose de faire quoi d'autre à part réviser ? Demanda Ron

- Si vous commençant par vous habillez ce serait bien non ?

- O.K.? mais sort de cette chambre alors ! Lança Harry, en sortant de son lit !

- Vous avez cinq minutes pas plus , dit-elle en quittant la pièce.»

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensais c'est bien ? laissez moi des petites reviews ça fait plaisir, le prochain chapitre ne sera envoyé que si il y a quelques petites reviews car il est prêt ! Et je répond aux questions, si vous en avais concernant la suite de l'histoire. 


	2. La fin de vacances mais le début d'une g...

Suite à une remarque judicieuse ( review ) j'ai décidé de vous mettre la suite car effectivement c'est bien tro court pour donner un avis alors voilà la suite

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner Harry et Ron descendirent l'escalier arrivait dans la cuisine ils virent Hermione en train de lire la liste des affaires de classe

- Ron fit moi je ne l'ai même pas lu.

- Ta mère a dit qu'on irai au chemin de traverse cet après-midi, regarde la liste si tu veux Pour les élèves de cinquième année :

3 robes de cours - 1 robe de bal

- Ah non, fit Ron avec horreur

- Ah oui, fit Hermione enthousiaste.

- Ah bon, fit Harry surpris. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent.

- Ben quoi je voulait participé.

Les journées passait tranquillement au Terrier, Hermione avait en effet eu toutes ces buses qu'elle méritait d'ailleurs. Les journées s'écoulaient entre les matchs de quidditch dans le jardin, les disputes entre Ron et Hermione qui commençait sérieusement à exaspérer beaucoup de monde, la dernière en date : pourquoi elle aime bien Victor Krum et pas le quidditch ? Harry, avait certainement compris de quoi il s'agissait réellement.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse. Tous les trois plus Giny sont allés se promener pour faire leur achat pour la rentrée, mais les filles avaient laissait tomber les garçons pour faire des emplettes chez Mme Ginpure en particulier une nouvelle robe de bal et elles ne voulaient pas que Harry et Ron les voient. Pendant ce temps ils avaient décidé de faire un tour au magasin de George et Fred. Leur magasin n'était pas très grand mais très bien aménagé, mais en entrant ils se méfièrent de tous ce qu'ils voyant, le magasin était bondé, jamais Harry n'aurait penser qu'il pourrait avoir un tel succès

« Salut Harry ! Fit Fred ou est - ce George.

- Salut, ça marche bien on dirait pour vous deux ! Admis Harry

- Et comment, on va bientôt ouvrir un deuxième si cela continue, sinon tu veux quelque chose … une potion attire moustiques pour malefoy peut - être ?

- Nan, merci j'ai pas envie de me faire plus d'ennuies que je n'en ai déjà avec lui

- Si jamais tu changes d'avis préviens nous, on faiT aussi des ventes par correspondance, fit - il en lui lançant un clin d'œil»

- Merci Fred, fit Harry il rejoins Ron pour admiRai les plumes péteuses dernière trouvaille de nos jumeaux.

- T'as vu ça, regarde ! Tro fort t'imagines l'effet sur Rogue ? Expliqua Ron

- J'préfère même pas, répond Harry amusé, Rogue ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrive en écrivant !

- Allez j'vais en prendre un ou deux juste histoire de rigoler un peu, fit Ron

- Si tu veux mais ne me tiens pas pour responsable»

A ce moment là les Hermione et Giny entrèrent dans le magasin les bras chargé et les rejoignirent :

« - Alors vous avez trouvez votre bonheur les filles ?

- Tout à fait répondirent - elles en chœur ! 

- Alors c'est bon Ron viens, appela Harry, j'ai envie de faire un tour au magasin d'accessoires de quidditch

- Ok pas de problème»

Une fois dans le magasin de quidditch, Harry décida de s'acheter une nouvelle paire de gants, ils prirent au moins dix minutes à choisir le modèl qu'il voulait avec ron qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment l'histoire. Au moment d'aller à la caisse, devant eux il y avait une belle jeune filles au cheveux châtains clairs devant eux qui était là pour un vif d'or Harry ne pouvait cessait de la regardait elle avait les même livres que ceux d'Harry sur le comptoir, pourtant il était sure de ne jamais l'avoir vu à Poudlard, pas contre il la trouvait extrêmement jolie, ce qui faisait rire les trois autes compères qui avait vu son manège :

« Bouh ! Harry c'est à toi lança Giny amusée par le spectacle !

- Ah oui heu …»

Après leur deniers achats ils décidèrent de rentrer épuisés par la marche dans la rue commerciale à leur retour à la maison ils furent surpris de voir Perçy. Sa mère le serrait fort dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux et son père à côté souriait mais paraissait très ému. Ron entra :

- Bonjour Ron, fit Percy la voix mal assurée

Ron ne répondit Rien et il monta précipitamment les escaliers le visage serré par la colère. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'histoire de l'année dernière. Hermione allait le suivre quand Harry la rattrapa par le bras :

- Nan laisse le seul, pas tous de suite en tout cas. Hermione approuva et salua Perçy suivit de Harry mais ils préfèreront laisser la famille Weasley seule et sortirent dans le jardin :

« Ben ça alors, fit Harry, je ne m'y attendait pas

- Tu crois qu'il est sincère ? demanda Hermione

- Je pense que le retour de voldemort y est pour quelque chose !

- En tout cas Ron à l'air en colère, murmura Hermione

- Je sais mais bon… c'est un peu normal allez viens on va le voir.» Sur ces mots ils montèrent au dernier étage et entrèrent doucement

- Ron, tenta Hermione, il était couché sur son lit les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage Harry et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à ses côtés il se releva et dit

- Il m'écœure, je sais qu'on est pas riche dans ma famille mais lui là, il pensait qu'au fric à la gloire ! Je m'en fous moi et maintenant il reviens…

Hermione le serra dans ses bras et lui souffla :

- Tu sais tous le monde a besoin d'être pardonner de temps en temps car tous le monde fait des erreurs…

- J'chui pas sure moi

- Mais si vas lui parler dis lui ce que t'as sur le cœur fit Harry en tentant de ne pas trop le bousculer têtu comme il est

- Je sais pas…

- Mais si va y

- Ok, jy vais demain

- Nan maintenant Ron, expliqua Hermione, cela vaut - mieux.» Sur ces derniers mot il quitta la pièce et alla dans la cuisine Harry et Hermione restèrent en - haut, la discussion discuta un bonne heure quand Ron monta, un léger sourire sur le visage

- Alors ? Demandèrent ses deux meilleurs amis

- Je crois que j'ai retrouvé un frère fit - il il s'approcha d'eux et les serrèrent dans ses bras mais quand il croisa le regard d'd'Hermio il recula brusquement et rougie. Décidément pensait Harry cette journée n'avait pas étais de tout repos.

La fin des vcances approche à grands pas et cela inquiète Harry car il devra retrouver un monde et un autre à combattre et cela seul sans Parrain.

C'étais la vielle de la rentrée, la maison étais moins tendu qu'au moment du retour de Perçy il y régnait une ambiance bon enfant tous le monde préparait ses affaires dans un brouhaha général Ron lui avait enfin offert son cadeau c'étais un abonnement à quiddité'magazine, il ne l'avait pas renouvelait et cela lui avait fait - très plaisir, c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas reçu plus tôt car le dernier numéro n'étais pas sorti plus tôt !  
Hermione et Ron se disputaient suite au fait que Pattenrond ait déchiré un pull à Ron ( soit - dit en passant que Ron détestait jusqu'à ce soir ). Harry fatigué alla se couché, mais il dormi très mal,le stress en bonne partie, le fait que demain tous le monde allait le dévisageait !

Le lendemain matin Mme Weasley entra dans la chambre de Ron pour reveillé nos deux amis :

- Allez debout bande de paresseux !

- Quoi déjà, grogna Ron à moitié endormi. Pendant que Harry mettait ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Oui, je vous signale quand même que les filles sont déjà prêtent.

Et madame Weasley quitta la chambre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils descendirent les filles avaient presque fini leur petit déjeuner. Quand Bill et Charlie entrèrent et dirent nous ils faut qu'on aillent travaillé au revoir tout le monde. Et ils partirent. Une fois que les jumeaux étaient fini de charger la voiture avec l'aide de Percy qui avaient voulu les accompagné pour faire la promotion de leur magasin à la gare, il s'installèrent dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de taquiner Giny : Tu avais l'air de bien heureuse de voir Camus !. Et ça à durait comme ça pendant une bonne heure. Une fois devant la gare de King Cross, Mme Weasley dit au revoir à tout le monde. Et rappela pour la énième fois de faire attention. Une fois arrivais sur les quais ils virent la fille du magasin de quiddité celle au vif d'or en train de chercher la voie 9 3/4. Fred fit :

- Que cherches-tu ?

- Je ne trouve pas la voie 9 3/4.

- Ah j'ai compris ça me rappelle quelqu'un laisse faire les pros, montre lui George.

George traversa le mur qui le mena sur le quai du Poudlard express. Suivit par son frère.

- A toi maintenant, expliqua Ron.

Elle se rapprocha du mur pris de l'élan et le traversa tout comme le firent Giny, Hermione, Harry et Ron juste après. Ils se séparèrent tous les jumeaux allèrent rejoindre les quais pour faire de la pub ! Giny avec ses copines de cinquième année, Hermione dût allée à l'avant du train vu quelle était préfète car elle était préfète, Ron lui avait renoncé à son rôle car trop contraignant disait - il.  
- On va chercher un compartiment. Fit Ron

Ils montèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment au bout du wagon ils en trouvèrent un, et si installèrent.Et La jeune fille ne connaissant apparemment personne demanda :

- Heu... Je ne connais personne est ce que je pourrais venir avec vous deux, demanda t-elle un peu gênée.

- Mais bien sûr vient , répondit Ron.

Harry examina les courbes de la jeune fille, et il la trouvait très attirante. Harry ne voulait pas admettre qu'il n'aimait lus Cho Chang, mais qu'il était tombé amoureux de Mélanie. Ron avait dû comprendre son manège.

- Harry, Harry, allô la terre, dit-il en passant sa main devant les yeux d'Harry.

- Hein, quoi, répondit t-il d'un air distrait.

- Tu penses qu'Hermi va venir ?

-Pourquoi elle te manques déjà ?

- Oh arrête avec ça je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Fit Ron en prenant une couleur écrevisse

- C'est ce qu'on dit ! Heum je peut te poser un question ? Fit Harry en regardant la fille, silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant T'es nouvelle je ne t'es jamais vue ?

- Je m'appelle Julie Halliwell, et oui je suis nouvelle, je vais directement en 6 aime année et vous ? Répondit-elle avec un accent français

- Moi c'est Harry et lui Ron, mon meilleur ami on est aussi en 6ème année.

- Je me trompes où ton nom c'est Potter et toi Weasley ?

- Nan, apparement tu t'y connais déjà, fit Ron

- Tu es le fils de Arthur ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Mon père travaille avec le tien au ministère. Ils avaient l'impression de déjà l'avoir vue mais autre part qu'au magasin

Le trajet continua sans Hermione et les trois parlèrent de Poudlard dont ils essayait d'expliquer le fonctionnement et elle de son ancien collège Beaubâtons. MAlefoy entra dans le compartiment accompagné par ses deux bruts :

- Alors Potter vous vous êtes enfin débarrassé de cette sang-de-bourbe, fit-il avec une lueur d'espoir. Oh mais vous l'avez déjà remplacé, dit-il en examinant Mélanie.

- Désolé de te désevoir mais Hermione est préfète je te le rappelle : une bonne nouvelle pour toi, répondit t-il avec un sourir au lèvres. Malefoy devin encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

- Et pour le bureau des renseignement on ne l'a pas remplacé, je te présente Julie Halliwell, ajouta Ron. Malefoy partit en claquant la porte. Julie demanda

- Pour qui il se prend celui-là ?

- Je te présente Draco Malefoy, un idiot de serpentard, répondit Ron.

Quand deux autres personnes toquèrent la porte s'étaient Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, deux camarades de classe à Harry.

- Ah salut, je te présente Dean et Seamus ils sont dans la même classe que nous, explica Ron.

- Bonjour, répondit timidement la jeune fille.

- Salut, firent-ils en coeur, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Heu... Julie Halliwell, je suis nouvelle

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, heu on peut rester avec vous.

- Mais bien sur, asseyez vous, répondit Harry. Pendant le reste du voyage ils parlèrent de tout et de rien de la coupe de quiddich, le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ... En descendant du Poudlard Express Julie quitta la troupe des garçons pour suivre Hagrid et son éternelle tradition et se fût Hermione qui arriva à son tour.

Ils rentrèrent au château s'installèrent à la grande table, Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau prof contre la défense contre les forces du mal, Dumbledore le directeur prit la parole : Une nouvelle année commence alors que la cérémonie de la répartition commence. Comme à son habitude le chapeau magique chanta sa chanson quand Mme Mc Gonnagall commença à lire les noms des nouveaux élèves

- Flitchert Jean

- Serpentard

- Dupond Sandi

- Poustoufle...

Le dernier nom fût celui de Julie. Mme Macgonall se leva et expliqua : Cette année nous accueillons une nouvel élève qui n'est autre que Julie Halliwell, joueuse de quidditch de renommé qui à mis sa carrière entre parenthèses en France pour finir ses études elle rentrera directement en 6ème année. Voilà donc cela leur reviens elle avait fait le gros titre de quiddité mag car c'est un des 5 seule filles à joué en internationale et un des plus jeunes joueuses du monde !

- Julie Halliwell.

- Griffondor, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit chez les Griffondors, seul les serpentards n'avaient pas applaudit.

Elle s'asseya à côté d'Hermione et dit :

- Je suis contente d'être avec vous.

- Nous on est content que tu sois avec nous fit Harry mais tu joues en international ? Demanda Harry très impressionné

- Oui, je jouais en équipe de France avant mais j'ai arrêté pour le moment, pour finir mes études j'aime pas trop en parler car j'aime pas me vanter

- Ok pas de prob… fit Seamus en admiration devant elle mais qui se détourna vit pour embrasser Giny ce ki lui vaut un regard noir de la part de Ron frère surprotecteur !

Dumbledore se leva :

- Chèrs élèves cette année le réglement aura quelques changements vut le retour de Vous-savez-qui, comme à son habitude la forêt interdite le restera et il sera interdit de se promerner dans les couloirs la nuit, explica Dumbledore en regardant le trio,

- On se demande pourquoi il nous regarde nous, fit Ron

- Et pendant les vacances vous devrez rester à Poudlard, se sera votre famille qui viendra et pour détendre l'atmosphère il y aura un bal à Noel tout comme l'année dernière. La salle huha queque peu ces derniers propos. Pour le moment nous n'avons pas trouvait de professeur pour la défense contre les forces du mal, votre créneau reste libre. Maintenant je vous souhaite Bon appêtit .

- Enfin moi j'ai une faim de loup, s'exclama Ron. Avant d'ingurgitait tout se qui lui passait sous la main.

Une fois dans leurs lit, Ron demanda à Harry

- Tu as reçu des nouvelles de Lupin depuis le décès de Sirius ?

- Non, aucune, je n'ai pas eu de lettre de lui cet été.

- Tu devrais peut-être lui écrire, suggera Ron.

- Oui tu as raison je lui écrirai demain allé bonne nuit. Et ils se couchèrent Harry était troublée par une certaine…. ( je vous laisse devinez ! )

Alors cela vous a plus ? Reviews sil vous plait ! Je vous enverez normalement bientôt le prochain chapitre car il est déjà dans la boite. En tous cas j'aimerai bien des petites reviews, car je trouve cela très motivant et si vous voulez je répond aux questions sauf si cela peut changer le cours de mon histoire... a+ et merci d'avance a mes revieweurs ( si j'en ai ) 


	3. On fait connaissance et les selections ?

EN descendant ce premier jour de classe Harry fut interpellé par Mme MacGonagall qui désirait lui parlez :

« Oui Madame ? Demanda Harry

- Mr Potter, j'aimerai que vous acceptiez des responsabilités

Harry ne compris pas et demanda :

- Lesquelles ?

- Celles de capitaine dans votre équipe, voyons, cela ne peut que vous faire du bien

- C'est vrai, fit Harry bousculé par les évènements ! J'accepte mais je ne suis sur d'être à la hauteur

- Mais si vous le serez, il faut que vous organisiez les sélections lança t elle en s'éloignant» c'est sur ces mots qu'Harry rejoignis ses amis prendre le petit déjeuner

« Salut Harry, lança Hermione, en le voyant arrivé voici ton emploi du temps : il y lu sa matinée :

8 h Soins aux créatures magiques ac - Serpentard 9 h idem 10 h Défense contre les forces du Mal ac Poussouffle 11 h idem

- Merci, on peut dire que la journée commence bien com'dab ( à cause des serpentards ) en tout cas moi je suis capitaine

- Sans blague, lança Dean !

- Félicitations, lança Giny

- Mouais, fit Ron la moue souriante, c'est facile quand on s'appelle Harry, par contre au moins pour le moment on a pas défense ça nous laisse du temps libre

- Ron, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, cela va nous engendrez un retard au programme ! Lança Hermione

- Oh c'est bon, c'est pas «1» cours qui va nous changez notre avenir, Herm, fit Ron exaspéré

Mais la conversation fut écourté par la sonnerie de début des cours.

C'est en rejoignant la cabane que Julie fit on apparition elle alla saluer tout le monde :

- Bonjour tout le monde

- Salut, lança Harry le premier

- Il est bien le cours de M. Hagrid demanda t elle - Oui, mais dangereux par fois, il a une habitude des grosses bêtes à poil, répondit Ron

D'un seul coup elle stoppa net.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione

- C'est quoi le gros oiseau là - bas ? Fit elle légèrement terrifiée

Harry regarda et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Buc, l'oiseau de Sirius et s'attrista quelque peu en pensant à son parrain décédé

- Il s'agit d'un hippogriffe n'est pas peur répondit Hagrid qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux

- Ah, désolé mais cela ne me rassure pas vraiment

- C'est pas grave, aujourd'hui c'est révision, si tu veux tu va pouvoir le monter

Julie le regarda comme si il avait des cheveux verts

- Quoi mais ça va pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est comme un balai poilu avec un cœur tendre ! Si tu veux quelqu'un va te montrer disons il regarda autour de lui et lança : «Harry, montre lui

Harry ne fut pas très rassuré par le fait de se trouver seul non pas avec l'oiseau mais Julie. Il s'approcha doucement fit un révérence et caressa la bête,

- Approche toi ! lança t il

Tout doucement elle marcha vers l'animal, Harry lui monta sur Buc et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle monte et sans prévenir Hagrid donna avec sa délicatesse propre une tape dans l'animal qui s'éleva dan le ciel.

- Oh Oh, cria Julie qui par réflexe s'était agripper avec ses doigts fins à la taille de Harry, ce qui gêna l'adolescent ça il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

- Ca va demanda t-il ?

- Euh… oui, c'est… c'est comme sur un balai ! C'est.. C'est plutôt sympa je doit reconnaître ! Tu l'as monter souvent ?

- Buc, oui ça m'est arrivé ! Répondit-il en pensant à sa première montée sur l'hippogriffe pas très rassurante d'ailleurs, et à son escapade avec Hermione pour délivrer Sirius

- Ah on atterrit ! Lança t elle en voyant s'approcher le sol

Arrivés sur la Terre ferme, ils descendirent et débutèrent un cours normal à la façon Hagrid quoi !

Après le cour Harry décida pendant le temps libre qu'il avait d'écrire un lettre à Rémus dans le calme

Chèr Lupin,

Ca fait longtemps que je n'est pas eu de tes nouvelles c'est pour cela que je t'écris. En espérant que tu ailles bien. Ici tout n'est pas rose, la mort de Sirius m'attriste mais je passe ce cap avec l'aide de Ron chez qui j'ai passé les vacances et d'Hermione.  
Les vacances se sont plutôt bien déroulées, Perçy est de retour chez les Weasley ce qui me rends plutôt heureux de s'avoir que leur famille est de nouveau réunie. Mais une ombre a tableau ma cicatrice me fait mal, je pense que le combat approche.  
Sinon à Poudlard Dumbeldore me semble inquiet, comme fatigué par les années. Ce que je comprends d'ailleurs. Dans ma classe, il y a une nouvelle élève, Julie Halliwell, c'est une grande joueuse de Quidditch tu sais, et ah oui je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe et Hermione est devenu préfète En espérant te revoir bientôt et avoir de tes nouvelles…

Harry

Il se leva et rejoignit la volière pour y déposé la lettre à Hedwige

De retour dans la salle commune il vit Julie attablé en train de lire un magazine et s'approcha d'elle

- C'est intéressant ta lecture ? Demanda t il

- Hum, bof, je lis les exploits de mon équipe en France

- T'as joué longtemps là bas ?

- J'ai commencé toute petite, mais je me suis y vraiment mise à l'entré au collège après le décès de ma mère et on m'a repéré à une réception car mon père travaille au ministère et j'ai intégré l'équipe de France à l'age de 14 ans ½ .

- Je suis désolé pour ta mère.

Elle sourit et dit :

- Tu n'y est pour rien que je saches et ton histoire à toi n'est pas beaucoup plus joyeuse que je sache, surtout ces derniers temps avec la mort de Sirius.

- Tu le connais ?

- Moi, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais ma mère était la meilleure amie à la femme de son meilleur ami je crois que c'est pour cela. Une certaine Lili…

- Mon père était le meilleur ami de Sirius et donc ma mère de la tienne, cette révélation lui avait fait un choc il ne s'attendait pas à cela peut être parce ce qu'elle avait une histoire en rapport avec la sienne.

- Pour une surprise…

- Attend je cherche mon album photo… Il monta les marches du dortoir quatre à quatre et redescendit :

- Tien c'est la photo de leur mariage…

Elle regarda attentivement et annonça,

- La femme à côté de ta mère, c'est la mienne ! Je la reconnais très bien en plus le collier avec une perle bleu qu'elle porte, je l'ai encore.

Harry regarda et dit :

- C'étais le témoin de ma mère…

Ils discutèrent encore une quinzaine de minutes quand elle due s'en aller, Harry sous le choc alla rejoindre Hermione et Ron à la bibliothèque ( déjà ! ) et leur racontèrent tout ce qui c'est passer qui eux eurent bien du mal à le croire.

Cette nuit là Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, car la révélation de Julie lui avait fait un choc, il se demandait si il devrait encore apprendre beaucoup de choses comme celle - ci. Et puis il n'avait toujours pas parler à Ron et à Hermione de la prophétie, il se demandait d'ailleurs quand est -ce qui allait bien pouvoir le faire ou devait - il tout simplement leur dire ? Il attendait la réponse de Lupin avec impatience pour pouvoir être de nouveau en contact avec lui . Mais bon ce matin en se réveillant il se dit que rien ne sert de se ramoner l'esprit avec cela en attendant il avait décider d'organiser les sélections de quiditch . Il avait accroché un mot dans la salle commune pour avertir les griffondors :

Ce samedi à 15 h se dérouleront les sélections de quiditch , voici les postes en jeu :  
- 2 batteurs - 2 poursuiveurs En espérant découvrir de nouveaux talents Le capitaine

Ce mot semblait très clair à Harry, et se demandait qui allait constituer l'équipe car les joueurs officiels de l'année dernière encore présents était Harry, Ron et Giny. Étant donner que les joueurs mis en place par Ombrage ne l'avaient pas étaient officiellement il avait décider de leur faire passer les tests comme les autres.

Il quitta la salle commune pour son cours de potion ce qui ne le réjouissait guère car il devrait s'astreindre à 4 heures hebdomadaires puisque qu'il avait était accepté dans ses études d'aurore c'était un des rares cours avec celui de soins aux créatures magiques qu'il avaient encore avec Ron et Hermione.  
« Pff, pesta Ron, pourquoi doit - on toujours ce taper Rogue franchement je m'en serait bien passer ?

- Tu sais Ron, plus tard tu ne le regrettera peut - être pas, surtout que tu as choisi la voie des études, examina Hermione.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, lança Harry, même si cela ne me fait pas plaisir de le voir, mais au moins par je ne sais quel miracle nous ne sommes plus avec les serpentards.

- Oui c'est vrai vous avez peut -être raison, avoua Ron, penaud.»

Il rentrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent au fond comme d'habitude, ils virent Julie arrivait, Hermione lui proposa alors de s'assoire à coté d'elle, ce qu'elle accepta.

«- Tu verras avec lui, c'est pas de la tarte d'autant plus que tu fais partie des griffondors.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.

- IL a l'habitude de faire du favoritisme, même Hermione excellente élève, il trouve toujours quelque chose à lui redire, expliqua Ron.

C'est à ce moment là que Rogue entra dans la salle, ferma les portes en les claquant. S'avança au tableau et dit :

- Et bien, donc comme à vos habitudes, je ne m'attend pas à ce que vos cervelles, aient retenues quoique que ce soient de l'année dernière. C'est pour cela que je vais prodiguez à une interrogation écrite dès aujourd'hui.

Il tapota avec sa baguette sur le tableau, qui laissa apparaître les questions.

- Vous avez une heure, leur lança - t - il.»

Ron sortit tout comme Harry dépité, ils avaient comment dire, loupés leur interrogations.

« Ca lui prend souvent ce genre de cadeaux en début d'année ? demanda Julie sur les nerfs

- Malheureusement oui, répondit Harry, et cela n'en est qu'en extrait il peut faire bien pire.

- Au fait Harry, on m'a dit que c'est toi le capitaine de quidditch de notre équipe, tu me l'avais pas dit ?

Cette remarque fit rougir Harry, qui lorsque se risqua à une réponse fut interrompu par Ron :

- Tu ne le connaît pas encore assez, mais Harry est quelqu'un de très modeste.

- Oui, je viens de m'en rendre compte, elle sourit et dit, mais c'est pas grave, je trouve que c'est une qualité, elle jeta un regard à Harry qui demanda

- Pourquoi tu serais intéressé par un poste ?

- Non, mais intéressée par les exploits sportifs de l'école oui

- Dommage, lança Hermione mais de toutes façon on a déjà deux très bon joueurs ici présents !

- Ah parce toi aussi tu joues Ron ?

- Lui aussi est quelqu'un de très modeste plaisanta Harry

- Ok, je vous laisse, je viendrai voir les sélections samedi en espérant vous y voir, Julie se retourna et alla dans une autre direction

- Je la trouve très sympa cette fille, expliqua Hermione, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle hier soir dans le dortoir, car même si elle joue au quidditch elle ne pense pas qu'à cela, c'est bien de pouvoir parler à une fille de temps en temps.

- Oui, moi aussi, fit Harry.

- Tu mens Harry, c'est pas symptôme que tu la trouve se moqua Harry, mais belle, gentille, douce etc…

Harry ne su pas trop quoi dir et sortit un petit c'est même pas vrai.»

Les jours avaient passés et Harry avait reçu la réponse de lupin le matin des sélections.

Harry,

Je sais, la mort de Sirius m'a aussi profondément touché, mais il faut que nous soyons forts. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu n'es pas eu à passer toutes tes vacances chez ton oncle et ta tante et que Ron et Hermione aillent bien. Passe leur le bonjour de ma part.  
Pour le combat, on le sait tous, maintenant il approche, mais soit sur on va réussir Harry, tout le monde est derrière toi.  
Une chose que tu m'a annoncé dans la lettre, c'est l'arrivée d'une certaine Julie, je voulais te dire que je la connaît déjà, c'est une longue histoire je t'expliquerai quand je te verrai, car se sera le cas bien plus tôt que tu ne le pense.

Rémus

Harry ne savait pas trop ce que pouvait signifier on se reverra plus tôt qu'il ne le pense, mais il se dit que cela ne devait être qu'une bonne chose.

L'après midi arriva, et Harry se rendit accompagné des deux autres joueurs encore présents dans l'équipe. Il s'installa à l'écart des spectateurs pour mieux se concentrer. Hermione s'était installé avec eux plus loin. Mais à peine le coup d'envoi avait était donné pour les candidats, qui devaient montrer de quoi il étaient capables, que Julie arriva et ne s'assoie avec eux :

- Salut, je suis venue voir comment cela se passer, je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Nan, pas du tout, laissa sortir Giny, vu ton niveau tu ne peut que nous être utile. Regarde et dis nous ce que t'en pense

- Ok, mais si ce n'est pas géniale, je ne veux avoir aucune responsabilité.»

Pendant une bonne demie - heur, ils prirent des notes, et donnèrent leur avis sur chacun des concurrents c'est avec l'œil avisé de Julie, que les conseils les plus judicieux eurent étaient donnés. Harry se leva et leur annonça que les résultats seraient affiché ce soir dans la salle commune.

- Alors on prends qui demanda Ron impatient

- Moi, annonça Harry, je serai pour Seamus, Le 4ème année, Stanley Wood, en batteur et en poursuiveurs je dirais… hum… Parvati plus agile que d'autres et le septième année David Howard.

- Cela me parait être un bon choix, approuva Giny, et toi t'en pense quoi à l'adresse de Julie.

- Moi je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe leur lança - t - elle, je ne donnerai pas mon avis, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas mauvais du tout.»

Elle quitta les gradins accompagné de Giny, laissant Ron et Harry ranger le matériel ( pas sympa ! Lol , mais bon ils sont galants, nan ? )

J'ai eu mes 1eres reviews et pour y répondre ben pour mes petite erreurs je suis désolé sinon j'espère que ce chapitre y en a moins mais c'est bien leur 6ème année ! Sinon vous pensez quoi de ce qui se passe entre Julie et Harry ? 


End file.
